Book Room
|image = File:CPTNOCPMSHT.png |place = The top story of the Coffee Shop |open = October 24, 2005, (Remodeled June 14, 2012) |games = Mancala |id= 111 |tourguide = "Here we have the office for the Club Penguin Times. If you're looking for the latest news on the island...this is definitely the place to be! Keep an eye out for Chief Editor Aunt Arctic...she's always looking for the latest scoop!" }} ]] The Book Room (sometimes called the Club Penguin Times Office) is a room in the Town center, which is located at the top story of the Coffee Shop. Penguins can play Mancala here, and read books from the Book Shelf. It is one of the oldest rooms in Club Penguin. It is also the office of the Club Penguin Times, as of July 4th, 2012. Parties and Events 2007 *During the Summer Kickoff Party 2007, the Straw 3000 was in the Book Room. 2008 *During the Submarine Party 2008, the Book Room looked like an underwater building. *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the entire Book Room looked like a poorly drawn crayon drawing. *On June 20, 2008 there was an earthquake in the whole Town Center. The Book Room was damaged. There were cracks on the walls, books on the floor, the Mancala tables and game sets fell. *During the Penguin Games, a Mancala tournament between the Red and Blue teams was held here. *During the Halloween Party 2008, the secret lab was located here. Click on the candle and you need a rad scientist costume available in the Penguin Style Catalog October '08. *During the Christmas Party 2008, there were three Christmas books not located in the Library, but on a table. The books were "A Penguin Christmas Carol", "Christmas on Rockhopper Island, and "Puffle Pal Adventures: Music Makes Magic". They were removed when the Christmas party ended. 2009 *During the Holiday Party 2009, you could take pictures with Santa here. *During the Medieval Parties the Book Room was decorated like a medieval times library. 2010 *At the 5th Anniversary Party, the Penguin Art was added to the book room. *During Halloween Party 2010, the book room was dark, and pumpkins used to light the room. *During Holiday Party 2010, you could take pictures with Santa on a big chair which was placed in the center of the room, and the traditional Exclusive Books were found on a round table. 2011 *During Medieval Party 2011, the Book Room turned into a medieval library, with old books, scrolls, and a carpet, that looks the same as the Celtic Rug. *During Halloween Party 2011, the book room was dark, and pumpkins used to light the room. *During the 6th Anniversary Party, the room was the same as it looked during the Halloween party, but it was decorated with balloons that matches the party hat, and one of the pumpkins "wore" the hat. All the Yearbooks were shown on a curved table. 2012 *During the Medieval Party 2012, the Book Room had the bookcase but, it was larger then the usual's size. They took out the hand rails and balcony off the staircase. The staircase is turned into a hallway for this party. In the inner perimeter of the room theres a giant Medieval rug. Notice on the top of the bookcase, theres two giant books that are being hold up by a Scorn Statue holding a Yellow Shield. There is two desks that in the room one has a feather with ink and a book and a stool you can sit on. The other desk has the exact same writing but the only difference are book cover colors. There is a big chair similar to the Royal Throne Chair, with a vase with large scrolls in it. The room is lit up by two candlelit Chandeliers. *After the Marvel Super Hero Takeover party, the Club Penguin Times Office became a permanent room by replacing the Book Room instead. Although it is still called the Book Room and not the Club Penguin Times Office. Pins *Sun Pin *Pencil Pin *Pyramid Pin *Rockhopper's Key Pin *Safari Hat Pin *Padlock Pin *Cream Soda Barrel Pin *Fair Ticket Pin *White Puffle Pin *Stereo Pin *Cake Pin Trivia *The Book Shelf in the Book Room is being updated at least once a year when a new Yearbook is published. *11 pins were hidden in the Book Room since 2006, more than any other room. *It is possible to play one game in the Book Room: Mancala. Also, a former game here was Paint By Letters. *The Book Room is also known as the library. *It is rarely decorated for parties. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover, the Book Room was the Club Penguin Times Office. This was a permanent change after the party. *The Paint by Letters books were removed as the Marvel Super Hero Takeover started. This was because the game was not very popular and the Club Penguin Team said that not many penguins played the game. *Many penguins do not like the new Book Room. Gallery 2005 File:Cp-books.jpg|A sneak peek of the Book Room in 2005 before Mancala was added. Beta-party-2.png|Beta Testing in the Book Room. (Notice Billybob and Screenhog playing mancala. 2007 File:happy-av-book.jpg|During the 2nd Anniversary Party 2008 CP April fools 2008 Book Room.png|During the April Fools' Party 2008 File:Book_anniversary_3.PNG|During the 3rd Anniversary Party. Note how it is missing two Mancala tables. File:Christmas08BookRoom.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 2009 File:Bookroom4.png|The Book Room during the 4th Year Anniversary Party File:Bookroom09.png|The Book Room during the Halloween Party 2009 File:Christmas Party 2009 Book Room.PNG|The Book Room during the Holiday Party 2009 2010 File:MedievalParty2010Book_Room.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2010 5thAnniversaryPartyBook Room.PNG|During the 5th Anniversary Party, Note the sitting glitch occuring with the penguin on the rug. File:HalloweenParty2010BookRoom.png|During the Halloween Party 2010 2011 Club_Penguin_6th_Anniversary_Party_-_Book_Room.png|The Book Room during the 6th Anniversary Party. Holiday Party 2011 Book Room.jpg|During Holiday Party 2011 2012 Screenshot_1336.png|During the Medieval Party 2012 SWFs Book Room See also *Coffee Shop *Library *Mancala *Paint By Letters *Town Category:Places Category:Town Category:Printed Media Category:Rooms Category:Renovated Rooms Category:2005 Category:2012 Category:The Town Center Category:Superhero Takeover